The Threads of the Spider's Story
The Threads of the Spider’s Story is the 7th OVA in the second season. It is all about how the Trancy estate was like before Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive entered the story. It is additionally sometimes referred to as the Trancy OVA due to the storyline being mainly centered around the Trancy household. Summary The OVA is based on the Trancy mansion. The story is shown in four parts as Alois', the triplets, Hannah's and Claude's views. Alois Trancy Alois Trancy frees a butterfly from a spiderweb and breaks off one of its wings, so that it cannot escape from him. He notices that he hasn't had a dream for a long time. He orders Claude to fill his bedroom with flowers and an insect cage to keep the butterfly in. A while later, he comes back to the room with Claude and finds that the whole room is filled with bluebells. Alois is incredibly touched and wonders out loud how Claude knows him so well. The Triplets Alois catches Timber, Canterbury and Thompson whispering to each other again and annoyed, asks why they do not talk aloud. It is here that Claude states that this is because they have no manners or discretion. Alois then orders them to talk loudly from now on. The triplets comply with this order and start to speak up. Claude then orders them to fill Alois' bedroom with crimson red roses. Later, they are in the garden, picking roses and cutting off the thorns, when Hannah comes over and mentions that they are speaking. Hannah says that using bluebells to decorate Alois's room is much nicer. They comply with Hannah's wishes, ignoring Claude's order. Then they witness Claude taking all their credit about filling the bedroom with bluebells and grumble amongst themselves. In the end, Alois hears them talking loudly about Alois's crying and irritated, orders them to whisper again as he can't stand what they say. Hannah Annafellows Hannah goes after Alois into the forest and Claude asks her as to why she is there. She responds in an aloof manner that she is there to protect her master and prevent him from getting lost. Claude, annoyed, slams her against a tree and threatens her and states that he is the one who protects and guards Alois. Hannah then reminisces the time when she was contracted with Luka Macken and he mentioned bluebells and how they were so pretty. She later suggests to the triplets to fill Alois' room with bluebells instead of roses. Claude Faustus Claude states that the more Alois burns with passion, the more he loves him and wants to devour him. In the end, the butterfly dies and Alois tries to cremate it, but ends up setting his room alight and begs Claude not to go in, in fear that Claude will burn and leave him. Claude later prepares Alois for bed and the latter asks him whether he thought he was intriguing and entertaining. Claude first goofs by putting on a comical looking pair of glasses but replies (after Alois has gone to sleep) that if he burns with such passion, he will be ultimately consumed by the fire. In the very end, Alois mentions that he finally has a dream. He realizes that the trapped butterfly in the spider web is in fact, himself. Gallery alois_room;jpg.jpg|Alois' room is filled with flowers alois_claude_2.jpg|Alois and Claude in the forest hannah_claude.jpg|Claude threatens Hannah Triplets Spider OVA.png|The Triplets triplets.jpg alois_butterfly.jpg Category:OVA Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes